


We Need a Hero

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of blood, mention of injury, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader is minding her own business on her secluded property when Thor suddenly falls from the sky. He is hurt, and she takes care of him. This takes place after the snap but before Endgame, obvi. (Yeah I know it takes a lot to kill Thor. He took on a damn star and was barely dying in IW, but well I’m thinking he can get hurt especially if he’s being reckless.)I marked this as Mature due to the mention of suicide/suicidal thoughts.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Kudos: 18





	We Need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Writing Challenge. I’d had an idea floating around in my head about Thor and decided to use this prompt to go along with it. I’m not 100% satisfied with the ending, but it is what it is.

_Hero - a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities._

You had always enjoyed your secluded cabin in the woods. It had been a weekend getaway before the snap happened. After the snap, it became home for the unforeseeable future. Things were insane after Thanos came to Earth and wiped out half of the population. You found you just didn’t want to be around all the sadness that was life these days, so yeah, you ran away. Were you happy? No, but you had your dogs, Daisy and Honey, and your cats, Sebastian and Tom, to keep you company. Your husband was long gone before the snap happened having left you a couple of years before, but your daughter had been taken from you. You were holding her in your arms reading her favorite story to her when she just turned to dust.

Now months later, you just lived day to day, mostly talking to the dogs and cats. Your friends tried to contact you for a while but finally gave up when it became obvious you didn’t really want any part of your old life anymore. You rarely had any visitors other than your neighbor that lived several miles south of you, but he only came by when he was looking for his cows or chickens escaped their enclosures which was very rare. You went into the small, nearby town once a month unless you found you needed something sooner than that. 

You read, listened to music, and watched movies to entertain yourself. You also would take walks around the property. Your property actually contained several hundred acres, so you had yet to really explore the whole area. You were on one of your walks with Daisy and Honey when you came across a man lying on the ground.

The dogs had run ahead of you and were sniffing at the man when you caught up to them. You approached warily but as you got closer you saw he had been injured. There was blood seeping through his t-shirt on his left side. Other than that and a gash near his right eye, he appeared unharmed. As you knelt next to him, you noticed a large axe a few inches from his outstretched right arm.

You placed a hand on his chest feeling the rise and fall as he breathed. Well, at least he was alive. You pulled your backpack you carried during your walks off your back and unzipped it. You kept a first aid kit in it just in case you ran into any problems during your walks. Removing it from your bag, you set it to the side then glanced back at the man who had yet to move.

Your hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, and you pushed it up gently so you could get a closer look at his wound. It seemed like the bleeding had slowed even though the gash looked deep. You looked closer and it seemed as though the wound had begun to heal. Your eyes jerked back to his face, looking over the features. You had seen photos of the Avengers from years ago when New York was attacked. This man’s hair was much shorter, but you were pretty sure this was the one they called Thor from Asgard.

You sat back, startled to have one of the Avengers it seemed fallen out of the sky and into your life. Shaking your head as you remember his wound, you opened the first aid kit and found bandage that seemed large enough to cover Thor’s injury. You opened the cleansing wipes and carefully wiped around the wound. Once you deemed it clean enough, you applied antiseptic cream then pressed the bandage over the area, taping the sides down. You then cleaned the gash over his eye only to discover it now looked more like a scratch.

You found a plastic bag in the bottom of your backpack and threw your trash into the bag then shoved it and the first aid kit back into your bag. Thor still hadn’t woken up and you wondered if you should attempt to. You weren’t sure what his reaction would be, but you didn’t want to leave him lying in your woods. There was no way you could move him on your own.

You shook his shoulder gently. “Sir? Sir! Can you hear me?”

He didn’t move but did groan softly. You tried again, and his eyelids seemed to flutter a moment followed by another groan. You shook him once more, and his eyes sprang open, lightning seemed to crackle within them and from his fingertips. You scrambled backward, calling your dogs away as the large axe flew the few inches into his right hand.

He looked at you wide-eyed and confused as he tried to sit up grabbing his side as he came to a sitting position. You held a hand up in front of you. Your other hand was at your side reaching to make sure your dogs were near you and staying put. “I’m not going to hurt you. I found you..I was just helping you,” you told him using a gentle tone.

He dropped his hand holding the axe to his side. “I’m sorry if I frightened you. I don’t...where am I?”

“In a rural area of Virginia.”

“Ah...I see. Thank you for your help, my lady. I should probably be going,” he said as he went to stand up. He stumbled a bit and not really thinking about it, you rushed forward to help him, wrapping an arm around his waist and being careful of the axe placed his arm around your shoulder.

“I think maybe you should come with me to my cabin. It is a little ways away, but we can make rest stops if we need to.”

He started to protest but finally gave in when you appeared to be as stubborn as him. The dogs ran ahead of you, circling back occasionally as though to try to rush you along. You huffed at them, talking to them as you usually did. 

“Do they talk back to you?” Thor asked amused.

You laughed. “Of course not. But they keep me company. I’m sure if they could talk, I probably wouldn’t care to hear what they had to say. The cats especially seem pretty judgmental.”

Thor laughed then moaned in pain. You made him stop and sit down to rest on a nearby rock. “I have some medicine you can take for the pain. Hold on.” You pulled your backpack off once again and rummaged through until you found the ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

He started to protest but finally accepted the water and medicine when you gave him a look that said he better listen to you. He drained the water bottle after taking the pills and then handed it back to you as he stood up.

You continued to slowly make your way back to your cabin and reached it just as the sun was beginning to set. You entered the cabin then helped settle him onto your couch. “I’ll go see if I can find something for you to change into.”

You left him to go rummage through clothes you had put away in the spare bedroom. You avoided looking at the small bed that had been set up in the room. You couldn’t bring yourself to take it down or change anything else about the room. It had been your daughter’s room when you came to stay in the cabin; she had brought toys and stuffed animals to leave just for the cabin. 

You headed to the closet where you found a bag of your ex-husband’s clothes. He hadn’t been quite as tall as the man now sitting on your couch, but you could probably find something he could wear. You pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that looked big enough then quickly put the bag back and left the room. When you returned, Thor was laying on the couch, a cat across his legs and one snuggled against his neck. Daisy was lying next to the couch while Honey was sitting next to it trying to give Thor kisses on his face.

You bit your lip to keep from laughing at the sight. “Honey, leave the poor man alone. Not everyone is fond of doggy kisses.” Honey gave you a side-eye but settled down next to Daisy in front of the couch.

“How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? I found you some clothes.” You blurted everything thing out barely taking a breath between each question.

Thor gave a scratch to the chin of Sebastian who was snuggled into his neck. “I’m okay. Maybe a little hungry and thirsty. And thank you for the clothes. Might I have the name of the angel taking care of me?”

“Figures Thor would be a charmer,” you murmured to yourself. “My name is y/n. And you’re Thor, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “I am, Lady Y/n.”

“I thought so. I remember when you helped with the fight in New York. You look a little different now. I guess everyone does now, with everything that happened.”

Thor grunted. “Indeed,” he said through gritted teeth.

You knelt beside the couch. “Are you in pain?” you asked as you reached to pull up his shirt and check to make sure the wound had stopped bleeding. Thor laid his hand over yours. 

“I’m not in pain. I...don’t want to talk about it.”

You looked at his eyes, realizing they were different colors, one blue and one green. You could see pain there but realized it wasn’t from his injury. You knew it was from the snap. You had heard the Avengers had tried to stop Thanos and failed, but you didn’t know details. You didn’t blame them. They did what they could; they tried. How could you place blame on them for something one alien did. You pulled your hand away and stood up.

“Do you need help changing?”

“No, I think I can manage.”

“Okay. I’ll go make us something to eat. You just rest, and if any of the animals bother you just push them off. They can be too much sometimes.”

After eating, you noticed Thor dozing off and told him to get up.

“What?” he asked perplexed as to why you weren't letting him sleep.

“You'll sleep in my bed tonight. You'll be more comfortable,” you told him. At his raised eyebrows you added, “I'll sleep on the couch.”

“I am not taking your bed,” he replied but shook his head and let you help him to his feet and lead him to your bedroom.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are quite stubborn?”

“Who? Me? Never! First time hearing that,” you said with a smile.

He returned the smile though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

You pushed the door to your bedroom open and led him to your bed. “I want to check your bandage, see if it needs to be changed,” you told him as you reached for the hem of his shirt.

He lay back on the bed as you pulled the shirt up enough to check the bandage. It had bled through some, probably from the trek back to your cabin. “I'll be right back,” you said leaving the room and coming back a few moments later with the first aid kit.

You settled beside him on the bed, head bent down as you tended his wound. You could feel his eyes on you watching as you pulled the old bandage off.

You pulled the cleansing wipes out and carefully wiped off the dried blood. Shaking your head in slight shock you looked up at him and said, “It looks as though it is closing. At this rate, you will probably be healed well before the morning.”

You looked to where the scratch had been over his eye, noting it was no longer there. “And it doesn't even look like you had anything wrong with you here,” you murmured lightly touching his brow.

Before you could pull your hand away, Thor wrapped his warm hand around your wrist. “Thank you, Y/n, for taking care of me.”

He looked so serious just then. You just nodded tugging gently until he let go of your arm. “You're welcome,” you replied quietly. You quickly replaced the bandage on his side and stood up after grabbing all the trash and the kit from the bed.

“If you need the bathroom, it’s next door. Call me if you need anything,” you said when you reached the door. “Good night, Thor,” you said softly then pulled the door to behind you.

“Good night, y/n,” you heard him answer just as the door clicked shut.

The next morning you woke up as one of the cats landed on your chest. You opened your eyes to see Tom staring back at you as he meowed at you loudly. You turned your head and sprang to a sitting position knocking Tom onto your lap. He gave you a disgusted look and jumped from the couch. You ignored him as you stared at Thor who was sitting on the coffee table, arms propped on his thighs and hands clasped together. He was looking at you with what you could only describe as a guilty expression.

“Thor? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” You brought your legs over the side of the couch to sit facing him.

“You had a daughter?” he asked gruffly.

Your brows furrowed as you looked at him in confusion. “What are you…” you trailed off as you followed his gaze down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

“I woke up, went to find the bathroom this morning. I opened the door to the other bedroom. It was your daughter’s, wasn’t it?”

You nodded your head, still confused as to why this seemed to upset him.

“She was lost in the snap.” It was a statement instead of a question.

“Yes,” you whispered the word, as though you didn’t want to bring yourself to voice it out loud.

“I’m so sorry, Y/n.” His voice was so filled with anguish, you moved to sit next to him, taking one of his hands between both of yours.

“It isn’t your fault. I know the Avengers and many others did all they could to stop Thanos. Sometimes the good guys don’t win. Sometimes things don’t go the way you think they will. I don’t blame any of you for what he did.”

Thor pulled his hand from yours before speaking, his hands running through his cropped hair. “It is my fault, though, Y/N. I thought I had him beat.” He pointed toward his axe. “I plunged Stormbreaker into his chest. And do you know what he said? ‘You should have gone for the head.’ And then he snapped his fingers and people just started disappearing, turning to dust before my eyes. It’s all my fault,” he repeated as he sank to the floor on his knees in front of you. His hands covered his face as his body shook slightly as he began to cry.

You had begun to cry as he talked, feeling the anguish radiating from him. “You can’t blame yourself. You--”

His head jerked up to look at you, his mismatched eyes boring into yours. “Can’t I? It’s not the only thing I mourn. I lost my home; Asgard is gone. My brother, gone. And just before he died, I told him he was the worst brother. And then Thanos happened I let Thanos happen. My brother died trying to kill him. I wanted to avenge him, but all I did was let Thanos win.”

“Is that why you are trying to get yourself killed?” you asked harshly as your brain put together the pieces. All the things he said had happened, falling to the ground wounded after he had obviously been fighting something.

“What are you talking about?” he said though he stumbled over the words.

“I’m not stupid. I know in the past you’ve worn armor while fighting. Yet when I found you, you were dressed in regular clothing. It was obvious you had been in a fight. Things happen and I realize a lot of shit happened to you in a short period of time. I don’t know about your home or your brother, but I know that you cannot blame yourself for what happened in Wakanda. You have to let that go.”

Thor shook his head, began to move away from you. But you stopped him, grabbing his hands and pulling him toward you. You slipped from the table to the floor sitting beside him, still holding his hands. “You may not have won this time, but who’s to say you won’t beat Thanos the next time. I know you haven’t given up on that. You can’t have. I don’t know you well but I don’t think that’s who you are, someone that gives up. Thor, you are a hero. Regardless of how the last battle went, you are still a hero.”

You were both crying now. You weren’t sure why you felt so strongly about getting Thor to believe he wasn’t to blame. You really didn’t know him. You knew he was an Avenger, had helped save Earth a couple of times. No, you did know why you needed him to believe in himself. If one of the saviors of Earth had given up, how could you a mere mortal and human possibly go on believing all was not lost. You needed for him to believe, to continue to fight, otherwise why hold onto hope.

Coming to that realization, you gripped his hands tighter. “Thor,” you began waiting until he was looking at you. “People still believe in you. I still believe in you. We need you to believe in you, to help correct this wrong.” His eyes were still filled with pain and loss, but he nodded pulling one of his hands free of yours to wipe the tears from your face.

“Thank you, Y/n. I understand what I need to do now. I’ll find the team. We will find some way to fix this. We have to.” He stood and called his axed to him and his armor appeared. “Goodbye, Y/n.” In a flash, he was gone. You could only wait now to see what happened if the Avengers would fix what Thanos had broken.


End file.
